The overall goal of the proposed June 1995 national conference is to provide a forum for scientific discussions related to cancer among Native Americans. The proposed conference will be the third such meeting devoted to cancer among Native Americans. The first was held in Tucson, Arizona, in 1989, the second in Rapid City, South Dakota, in 1992. The specific aim of the June 1995 national conference is to address Native American cancer risk factors and disseminate effective outreach intervention strategies to reduce these risks with Indigenous Peoples. The gathering will provide information and updates for researchers, clinicians, service providers, NCI-designated Cancer Centers, traditional healers, Native leaders, health educators, outreach coordinators and aides. The specific objectives of the conference include: (1) convene a forum for researchers, clinicians, service providers, traditional healers and community health leaders to present and exchange information about cancer risk factors and intervention strategies among Native Americans; (2) provide the most recent data on the problems of cancer among Native Americans, risk factors, and interventions for new researchers, service providers, and Native American health leaders; (3) disseminate culturally relevant, innovative intervention models that target Native American cancer risk factors; (4) provide a forum for mutual exchange of information and networking among the conferees; (5) provide a follow-up and progress reports of regional activities since the NCI September 1992 meeting with selected NCI-designated Cancer Centers and Native American groups; and (6) produce a publication of the proceedings from selected papers and presentations that will serve as reference for researchers, service providers and federal agencies. The content of the conference will include, but not be limited to: (a) Cancer risk factors among Native Americans; (b) Update of population-specific cancer information; (c) Promising intervention strategies that can target risk factors within Native communities; (d) Native Americans' reactions to cancer research; (e) Native American cancer education resources; (f) Native American cancer survivors panel; (g) Native American can data/statistical issues; and (h) Regional breakout groups with NCI-designated Cancer Centers.